


Please don't leave

by Birooksun



Series: DBH Drabble Prompts [15]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death In Dream, Comfort, Deviant Original Chloe | RT600, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Good Elijah Kamski, Kamski Test (Detroit: Become Human), Mentioned Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Nightmares, Post-Canon, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleepy Cuddles, can be read as romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: Prompt- Please don't leaveAfter everything is over, people still have to pick up the pieces. Chloe still has nightmares of Elijah's test, even after Connor handed the gun over and refused to shoot.





	Please don't leave

Chloe knelt down before the RK800, the acclaimed deviant hunter with just a light pressure on her shoulder from Elijah. She looked up at him, he seemed almost scared to be holding the gun before her. Fear didn’t stop him from accomplishing his mission though, and with a command from Elijah, he pulled the trigger.

 

Chloe jumped up from the bed. She didn’t need a mirror to tell her LED was red. Error messages popped up in her view and she waved them away as she struggled to calm herself. She could feel her regulator working overtime to keep up with the errors. She sat back down on the bed, placing a hand over her mouth in a struggle to keep quiet. 

 

She could feel movement next to her in the bed, Elijah was sitting up and rubbing circles on her back. “Was it another nightmare Chloe?” She only nodded as he moved closer to her and wiped away the tears from her face. “Would you like to talk about it?” She shook her head, still struggling to calm herself down. She knew it had only been a test, she knew Elijah would have found some way to repair or save her, but it never stopped the terror of the moment. It didn’t stop the guilt she felt for being so scared. 

 

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back down to the bed and resting her head against his chest. She listened to the steady beating of his heart, of the vibrations in his chest as he hummed a song, running his fingers through her hair. “I’ll do anything I can to help you Chloe.”

 

She nodded, lightly tracing his collarbone with one hand. “Please don’t leave. Right now I-” She didn’t want to voice how scared she was, how irrational it all was. She still didn’t fully understand her own emotions, didn’t want to burden Elijah with her worries. 

 

“I’m here. I’ll always be here for you Chloe.” He placed a kiss on top of her head and just pulled her closer, calming her with his heartbeat. After a few minutes his breathing slowed down and he fell asleep. She closed her eyes and in a few more minutes fell into a rest mode herself. She was safe here, with Elijah.


End file.
